How Late is Too Late?
by CourtneyDangerJonas2038
Summary: Miles To Go, a book many know of. But how did it affect the person who's known as "Prince Charming"? Can he fix things between them? Or is it too late? NOW COMPLETE!
1. Miles To Go

**So this is my fourth Niley fanfic. I hope you guys like it. This is set when Nick decides to read Miley's book. How will it affect him to know that he was an always will be her Prince Charming? Keep reading and find out. Oh yeah, if you don't like Niley, no hate comments, they just make my day all sad. And this is LEGAL! No last names used. And this may seem like I don't like the Jonas Brothers because I talk about how much they hurt her, but I do. I love them times a million and two. But I love Miley too.**

"Hey Nick." Joe said as he walked into the family room at their house.

"Hey," he replied.

"So . . . I didn't know if you wanted to read this, but I picked up when I was at the book store anyway." Joe said handing Nick a book. He didn't even need to look at it to know what book Joe was talking about. Miles To Go written by Nick's ex-girlfriend Miley, was sitting in his hands. Joe, sensing that his brother needed a push to read the book said, "Listen Fro Bro, I think you should read it. I know it's probably gonna hurt, but wouldn't you rather know than not?"

"Yeah I guess you're right."

"When are you gonna learn little bro? Danger is always right."

"The same time Danger learns that talking about himself in the thrid person is weird."

"Funny." Joe said as he walked out with a huge smile on his face.

He opened the book and began to read. It wasn't bad at first, just silly things about what hand she wrote with. And then she started talking about the girls who used to bully her, and he cringed. He couldn't take the fact that someone had hurt her like that; _oh wait_ he had hurt her like that. He had not only let their relationship fall through the cracks, but he also caused her to lose a lot of her friends and her fans.

He read on until he got to the chapter entitled "Prince Charming" He knew at once this was what he had been reading for. He read the part where she talked about when they met. "I hate your shirt." she had blurted out to him, he could tell she was embarrassed, but he didn't care. He loved the fact that she was so honest; even if it did completely embarrass her. He laughed to himself and read on. He could feel his heart twisting more and more with every word he read, but he kept reading anyway.

He finished the book an hour and a half later, never once putting it down. A few phrases still rang clear in his mind. She said that their love wasn't one with an end, even though he tried to make it seem like there was never any love in the first place. She said how she was annoyed when people asked her who "7 Things" was about, even when they knew exactly who it was about. Truth be told, he was annoyed with the same thing. They all knew that it was about him, why couldn't let just let him beat himself up over the fact that he hurt her in peace?

He went up into his room and opened his closet doors. On the top shelf in an old cardboard box, he kept his most prized possesions. It was what he called his "MIley Box". It had old pictures of them, presents she had given him, tickets from movies they went to . . . everything. He smiled as he looked back on the happiest time of his life. That's right the _happiest_, so why did he let her go again? Oh yeah, having a long distance relationship would be too "hard". Which is actually code for the fact that Nick was scared out of his mind.

He took out what he was looking for, "Breakout", Miley's newest CD. He opened it up, took out the little book that came in it, **(A/N: I have no idea what those little books are called lol) **and turned to the dedication page. He scanned it until he found the sentence he was looking for. "And last, but not least, to my Prince Charming . . . you know who you are. Thank you for inspiring me for this record. I loved you then, I love you now, and I will love you always." He knew it shouldn't, but knowing she felt that way still made his heart soar. He knew he would always love her too; but unlike her, he wasn't brave enough to admit it to her, let alone the world.

She had every right to hate him, he was surprised that she didn't. But even if she didn't hate him, their relationship was still completely ruined. But may be he could fix that.

Picking up his phone, he dialed an all too familiar number. It was the one he called almost every single day for two years, the one he thought about calling a million times over the past year. He pressed the call button and brought the phone up to his ear, growing more nervous with each ring.

". . . Hello?" He heard Miley say, clearly confused as to why he was calling her.

"Hey Miles."

"Nick." She acknowledged him coldly. When he didn't say anything she continued, "Did you call for a reason other than to waste my minutes?"

"Uhh yeah . . . I was wondering if you wanted to maybe get together so we can talk."

"And what exactly do we have to talk about?"

"Come on Miles, you know we have about a million things that need to be said between the two of us."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." She said reluctantly.

"Do you want to come to my house? Or should I come to yours?"

Miley thought about it. If he came to her house, the conversation would last as long as he was there. But, if she went to his house she would be able to walk out whenever she wanted to. "I'll come to yours. Let me get ready and I'll be over in like a half hour."

"Ok . . . " and before she could hang up he said, "Oh yeah and Miles?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks." he said gratefully.

She could tell that he really was happy she was coming over; and she hated to admit it, but she was too. The past year that they had been apart had been torture for her. Not only did she lose him, but she lost Joe and Kevin too. They had been her best friends for such a long time, and then all of a sudden it was like she didn't exist to them anymore. And as much as they had hurt her--with stupid t-shirts being worn and replacing her--she still wanted them in her life.

She went to her closet and grabbed a pair of jeans and small wife beater tank top. She put on a bunch of bracelets and painted her nails black. She then put on her dog tag, the one Nick had given her. She slid it so it was hidden under her shirt; she didn't want him to know that she still wore it every day. Then she added a few clear and black beaded necklaces so it would be even more hidden.

**(A/N: The Brothers-ha no last name! still live in the same neighborhood as Miley)** She left her house grabbing her purse and her keys and walked down the street. During the short distance between their two houses Miley thought about what she was going to do when she saw him, thoughts ranging from kissing him to slapping him.

She arrived at his house, took a deep breath, and knocked. It only took about a second for someone to open the door. The person who answered was exactly who she thought it was going to be. His brown, curly hair was shorter than it was when they were dating, she missed the way it was before. But he still had that smile that made her heart sing another sad song. **(A/N: haha . . . I kill me)**

"Miley." Nick said and he motioned for her to come in.

"Hey."

They both sat there in silence for what seemed like forever, until finally Nick said, "Listen . . . the reason I asked you to come here was because I wanted say I'm sorry."

**What will Miley say? Find up on the next chapter . . . dun dun dun dun :) So I'm not going to continue this unless I feel like people are actually reading it, so please leave a review if you liked it (even if you hated it­)**

**xoxo,**

**CourtneyDangerJonas2038**


	2. You Were Going To Be Different

**So this is the second chapter :)  
But before I get to it, there's a few things I want to say . . .  
1. I'd like to ask **SkyeGavin **why it is that they reported me? There are no last names used in this. And for all you know in my fanfic world Miley Stewart had a CD called "Breakout" and knows some kids named Nick, Kevin, and Joe . . . not very likely, but POSSIBLE!  
2. I'd like to thank **PreppyTigger23 **for telling me that the little book thing in a CD is called a booklet . . . so simple, I never would have thought of it ;)  
3. And last, **alexrussorules **asked me if that dedication really on Miley's CD. And it is, I must say, I was completly shocked when I read it, but yes it's there.  
4. NO HATE COMMENTS  
5. don't report me . . . or you don't get the awesomeness that is my fanfic . . . and the Jonas Brothers will be mad at you? . . . and Miley too? Haha I don't know how to scare people. :) That would terrify me.**

**Okay, I'm done ranting . . .  
Except for this . . . A quote from my furture husband (I wish) **"In kindergarten, I didn't know what to say to the girl I liked, so i blurted out, 'I like your red marker.' It was dumb." **- Joe Jonas Haha I love that boy :)**

**CHAPTER 2:**

_"Miley." Nick said and he motioned for her to come in._

_"Hey."_

_They both sat there in silence for what seemed like forever, until finally Nick said, "Listen . . . the reason I asked you to come here was because I wanted say I'm sorry."_

Miley looked at him like he had eight heads. She really forced herself to come over here to hear those two insignifcant meaningless words? Six months ago, they would have been all she needed to hear, she would've forgiven him in a second; but now she knew new better. Now she knew that she had to stand up for herself. "You're sorry?" She asked disbelievingly, "After everything that's happened this past year all you have to say is that you're sorry? If you honestly dragged me over here to give me a fake apology them I'm outta here." She said as she started to walk out of the house.

_Well this isn't going the way I thought it would _Nick thought to himself. He grabbed her hand and tried to ignore the sparks he felt, the same ones he felt over two years ago, the same ones he never felt when he was with Selena. When he made her turn and face him, he said, "It's not a fake apology, I really am sorry. I know that me, Kevin, and Joe hurt you over the past few months. We were wrong, I admit that. But you weren't exactly innocent in this whole thing either."

Whatever she was expecting him to say, that certainly wasn't it. Wasn't he supposed to be apologizing? "Excuse me?" she said incredously.

"You heard me," Nick said, growing angry. "What about all of the stupid comments that were made about me? Or the song? The Seventeen Magazine interview? Oh yeah, and let's not forget about the book. God Miley, when we were together we both agreed that it would be best if no one knew about us. So what? When we break up that no longer applies, you can just rip on me whenever you want and there's nothing I can do about it?"

"The only reason that I said any of the things I did about you was because I was sick and tired of your fans calling me a whore. Is that so bad? After everything that you and your brothers put me through, you deserved to feel some of what I was going through. And I never wanted to keep us secret, the only reason I agreed to it was because it was what you wanted and I loved you. And by the way, no one's stopping you from defending yourself to the media. But oh wait, you and your brothers are too concerned with your image to _ever_ say a bad word about _anybody_."

"You're not a whore Miley, no matter what anyone says. And as I already said, I know we hurt you. But I'm trying to make that up to you now. I just want my best friend back. Don't you remember when I first moved here? Going for walks and bike rides? All of the dinners at each other's houses? We used to be so close, please just tell me we can have that back."

"Of course I remember all of those things. I remember every word, every smile, every touch from the first time we met until now. But how can you even think that we can ever be friends after what happened between us? You ignored me for months! I cried myself to sleep every night with my cell phone in my hand hoping that one of those nights you were going to call me. Hoping that one of those nights you were going to realize that you needed me as much as I needed you. But that never happened."

"Miley, I do need you."

"Then why didn't you call damnit!" She yelled, throwing her purse on the ground.

"I didn't know I was allowed to." Nick said sheepishly.

"Allowed to? Nick, you had to know that I wanted you to call."

"I did know that, and I wanted to call you. But how was I supposed to do that without knowing exactly where I stood. I just . . . I needed to know that if we did get back together, things were going to be different, that you were going to be different." As soon as the words left his mouth, he knew that that was the wrong thing to say.

"What was wrong with me?" Miley whispered.

"No, No! Nothing was wrong with you, I didn't mean it like that--"

"Yes you did, and you're right. I was too stubborn, too loud, I pushed you too hard. I should've just let you be. If I had, maybe we wouldn't be in this position right now; this is all my fault."

"It is _not_ you're fault Miley. We both screwed up what we had. We were too young to be feeling so much. We both needed to take a step back and evaluate who we were. For so long you were my twentyfour-seven; I just needed to make sure we weren't making a mistake. And if you really think about it I'm sure you'll realize you needed to do the same thing."

Miley had nothing to say to that. Nick may have thought that it wasn't all her fault, but in here eyes it was. She had screwed up everything; the one boy she had ever loved, truly loved,and she had pushed him away. She felt the tears starting to flow down her cheeks.

"No Miley, please don't cry." He said reaching up and trying to wipe away her tears, but she flinched away.

"Don't touch me." She said halfheartedly.

Nick didn't listen; instead he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. She tried to push him away at first, but when he wouldn't let her go, she melted into his embrace. "I'm sorry; I'm so so sorry." He whispered in her ear over and over.

After what seemed like hours, Miley built up enough strength to release herself from Nick's grasp. As soon as she did, she wanted nothing more than to go right back into them. She didn't know it, but Nick was feeling the exact same way. He hadn't held her in his arms since the Kids Innaugaral and even then, it wasn't enough. It was a quick hug, more for the cameras than anything else. They both just wanted to get the media off of their backs.

They looked into each other's eyes and Nick said what he had been sying to say for a year, the real reason why he asked her to come over. "Miley, I miss you so much. Do you remember what you wrote on the dedication page for 'Breakout'" He asked, and when she nodded, he continued, "You said that you would love me always. You said that I inspired your record, and that's everything I ever needed to hear. Because the same goes for you; you are my inspiration, my everything. And what I need to know now is . . . can we ever go back to who we were?"

"Nick, a few months ago, I would have given anything to hear you say that. But now, I want to know why. Give me one reason why I should give you another chance. Give me a reason to give _us_ another chance."

Nick gave her a small smile, and her knees went weak. "Well," he said, coming closer to her, and placing his hand on her cheek. "There is this." And with that, he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Miley stood there frozen for a few seconds, but then finally started to kiss him back.

When they pulled away, she looked into his eyes and said, "Nick . . . "

**Cliffhanger!! Haha! You hate me right now don't you? Sorry but I had to do it. I think I'm only going to post one more chapter in this story. But I'm not sure. maybe I'll post two more. But I have no idea where exactly I want to take this story in the next chapter, so review and tell me where **_**you**_** want it to go.**

**For the last chapter I got about 5 or 6 reviews, this time I'm hoping for 7-10 before I post again, so if you love it, hate it, never want me to write again, let me know!**

**xoxo,**

**CourtneyDangerJonas2038**


	3. So Much For Not Fighting

**Well here it is. The much awaited third chapter. This one was harder to write then the first two because I wasn't sure if I was going to end it here or not. But I decided that I wanted to write at least one more chapter after this one. So please, tell me what you guys want to happen, it will probably inspire me, and then the chapter will get out quicker. Anyone else wish Nick and Miley would just get together already? Because I do. :)**

_They looked into each other's eyes and Nick said what he had been dying to say for a year, the real reason why he asked her to come over. "Miley, I miss you so much. Do you remember what you wrote on the dedication page for 'Breakout'" He asked, and when she nodded, he continued, "You said that you would love me always. You said that I inspired your record, and that's everything I ever needed to hear. Because the same goes for you; you are my inspiration, my everything. And what I need to know now is . . . can we ever go back to who we were?"_

_"Nick, a few months ago, I would have given anything to hear you say that. But now, I want to know why. Give me one reason why I should give you another chance. Give me a reason to give us another chance."_

_Nick gave her a small smile, and her knees went weak. "Well," he said, coming closer to her, and placing his hand on her cheek. "There is this." And with that, he leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Miley stood there frozen for a few seconds, but then finally started to kiss him back._

_When they pulled away, she looked into his eyes and said, "Nick . . . "_

"Yeah Miles?" Nick said, trying his hardest to keep a straight face, but failing miserably. The truth was, he hadn't been this happy in over a year.

She was still in shock from what they just did. She had come here to tell him off, _not_ to kiss him. She hated the fact that she was so weak; and even more, she hated the fact that she actually _liked _kissing him. "What was that?"

"Well you see . . . when two people put their lips together it's called a kiss." He said with a small smile.

"So not what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I mean, why did you do that?"

"Because I wanted to." He said simply. He knew he shouldn't be enjoying this, Miley was clearly confused, but he was. He always knew the effect he had on her, and every once in a while he couldn't help but to use that to his advantage. He saw the desperation hidden behind the confusion in her eyes, and he knew it was time to stop playing games. "Miley. Mi, please look at me. I'm sorry okay? I honestly don't know what came over me. I just got caught up in the moment. I missed you so much, ya know? And I know you're not ready for us yet and I shouldn't have pushed you like that."

"I should go." Miley said, not meeting his gaze. She turned to leave but was once again stopped by Nick.

"Wait! Before you go, I need to say one more thing." He paused, and when she didn't leave or interupt, he continued, "I love you Miley Ray. I have since the first day we met and you know I always will. But if you're not ready to be _us_ again then I understand. But until you are ready, if you ever are, at least tell me we can be friends." He finished, looking at her hopefully.

She thought about it; she knew she loved him too, but he was right, there was no way she was ready to put her heart on the line again. "Friends." She agreed, and she couldn't help but smile when she saw the huge grin on his face. He held out his arms, and she immediately let herself fall into them. She practically melted into his embrace. He pressed his face into her hair and smelled shampoo, it smelled exactly the same as it did when they met.

So they were friends. Friends who loved each other, but still friends. It was nice to have Miley in his life again, but Nick wanted so much more. Every day, they would hang out, and every day he would think of new ways to make her his. He never acted on them of course. Friends weren't supposed to be in love.

So many times they had almost ruined the friendship by kissing. But in his heart, Nick knew even if the friendship _was_ ruined what would have replaced it would be completely worth it. He knew this, but there was no way he was going to ruin what they had. He had spent such a long time without her in his life, there was no way he was ever going to let her go again.

Little did he know, Miley was feeling the exact same way. She was the one who said that all they could be was friends, but that was never what she wanted. She loved Nick with all of her heart, but she still wasn't one hundred percent sure she could fully trust him. Just like Nick, she was just glad to have him back in her life. And she was glad that they had _finally_ stopped fighting

"Hello?" Miley asked, answering her phone. She and Nick were at her house lounging by the pool, it was just another normal day for the two "best friends" whose shows and tours were both on break. "Oh, hey Justin." She said with a quick glance at Nick, she could tell that he was jealous. "Tonight? Yeah sure. I'd love to. Okay, I'll see you at eight, bye." And she hung up.

"What did _he _want?" Nick asked with a slight attitude.

"_Justin_ wanted to know if I wanted to hang out tonight."

"Well I better let you get ready." Nick replied grabbing his towel and his clothes and walking away from her.

"Nick, what are you getting so mad about? We agreed to be only friends remember?"

"I never wanted to be just your friend Miley, I only agreed to it because it was what you wanted and I love you." He said reminding her of the reason she gave him for why she decided to keep their relationship a secret. "But I'm sorry, if you honestly want to keep lying to yourself and not admitting that you love me just as much as I love you, then go for it. Call me when you come to your senses." And with that he walked out of the gate to her backyard.

"Nick wait-!" But he was already gone.

_So much for not fighting._ Miley thought.

**So that's it for now . . . the next chapter will have Miley and Justin's date in. So tell me what you want to see happen with that. If I get a lot of great reviews I'll try to have to chapter up in the next few days. Of course, the more reviews I get, the more inspired I am, and the sooner the chapter gets written . . . think about that :)**

**xoxo  
CourtneyDangerJonas2038**


	4. Do you think Miley's cheating on you?

**So this is the final chapter in this story. I really enjoyed writing this one, and I love all of the people who reviewed it. You guys really made my day every single time I opened my e-mail and read a new review. I'm really proud of this story, and I can't wait to write another one. As soon as I figure out what it is I'm going to write, it'll be up on this site in a heartbeat.  
So as a parting gift I have a few wise words for you . . .  
"Live like you're at the bottom even if you're at the top." - The Jonas Brothers  
"There's no cars in Oklahoma!"- Joe Jonas (Yes it is wise!)  
"Yo that's illogical, I can't have it." - Nick Jonas (Again, wise . . . just think about it)  
"You see these muscles? They can wreck you." - Kevin Jonas  
And lastly . . .  
Niley forever!**

_"I never wanted to be just your friend Miley, I only agreed to it because it was what you wanted and I love you." He said reminding her of the reason she gave him for why she decided to keep their relationship a secret. "But I'm sorry, if you honestly want to keep lying to yourself and not admitting that you love me just as much as I love you, then go for it. Call me when you come to your senses." And with that he walked out of the gate to her backyard._

_"Nick wait-!" But he was already gone._

_So much for not fighting. Miley thought._

But she couldn't think about Nick anymore; she had to get ready for her date with Justin. She went to her closet to pick out her outfit after a quick shower. She chose a pair of jeans, a white tank top with a leather jacket over it, and a piar of black boots. (**A/N: Think Miley's outfit in the music video for "Fly On The Wall")**

As she was sitting on the couch of her wing, she couldn't help but let her mind wander to Nick. She could honestly say that he'd been on her mind since she woke up. **(A/N: I must say, putting their lyrics in is kinda fun :) ) **She hated it when they fought, she always had. All she wanted to do was hold him in her arms again; just be able to call him her's again.

"Hey M." Justin said as he walked in.

"Hey Justin."

"You ready?" He asked, completely oblivious to the fact that she was in pain.

"Yeah sure."

The car ride to the restaurant they were going to was a quiet one. Miley was too busy thinking about Nick to even notice that she was with Justin. When they arrived, Justin helped Miley out of the car and they ducked past the paparazzi. As they were walking inside, Justin couldn't help but hear some of the questions being asked to them.

_"Miley, do you miss Nick?"_

_"Justn ,are you jealous of Nick?"  
_

_"Miley, why were you at Nick's house the other day?"_

"Justin, do you think Miley's cheating on you?"

Justin didn't think Miley was cheating on him, he knew she would never do that. But part of him couldn't help but wonder if her whole heart was really in this relationship. He knew for a fact she wasn't in love with him, no matter what she said; but he needed to know if there was even a possibility that she ever would be.

"Miley! Miley!" Justin said loudly. He had been trying to get her attention for the last half an hour. But she was too busy thinking about something. _Something_, he thought that had to do with a person named Nick.

She finally looked up at him and said, "I'm sorry, what?"

"You still love him don't you?"

"Who?"

"Nick."

"No Justin, I'm with you remember?"

"Physically maybe. But emotionally you've always been and you always will be his."

"That's not true." Miley said with tears in her eyes, even though she knew it was; she just didn't want it to be.

"Look Miley, I like you a lot. And I know that you and I could have a comfortable life together. But is that really what you want? Comfortable? Wouldn't you rather be happy? You and I both know that the only time that you can be happy is when you're with him." **(A/N: I wanted Justin to be understanding about the whole thing, because deep down I think he knows he and Miley won't last.)**

"But I'm scared of being hurt again." MIley said.

"I know you are Mi. But you're never going to get anywhere in life unless you take a few risks. Nick still loves you, I can tell by the way he looks at you. And I know that no matter what I say or do, you're always gonna love him too."

"Maybe you're right."

"Of course I am." He said with a small smile. "Check." Justin called to the waitor and then he looked at her and said, 'I'll bring you home, unless there's somewhere else you want to go." giving her a suggestive look.

"Thank you." Miley said and they left. The drive to Nick's house was one of the most frightening experiences of her life. She had no idea what to say, but the more she thought about it, the more nervous she got; so she decided to just wing it.

She waved to Justin as he pulled away and walked up the sidewalk to the door. She hesitated for a moment before knocking.

"Miley?" Kevin asked as he answered the door.

"Hey Kevin. Is Nick home?"

"Yeah, he's in his room. Go on up."

"Thanks." She said and went upstairs. She walked down the familiar hallway smiling at the family pictures hanging on the wall. She stopped at the door to Nick's bedroom and took a few deep breaths before knocking.

"Go away." Came his muffled response. She remembered he always used to say that when he was in a bad mood. Normally, remembering something about their past made her smile. But hearing how broken he sounded made her lose all happiness.

She walked in anyway. "I said go awa-" Nick said, annoyed; but stopped dead when he saw who was there. "Miley?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Hey Nick."

"What are you doing here? Didn't you have a date with Justin or something?" He asked with a slight attitude.

"I just got back from it."

"No offense Miley, but if you came here to give me a play by play of your date, you might as well go home because I really don't want to hear about it."

"That's not why I'm here."

"Then why are you here Miley? I'm pretty sure I told you that I didn't want to talk to you unless you were ready to admit how you felt. I love you Miley, and I know that you love me too. But I'm sorry, as much as I want you in my life, I can't just be your friend. It hurts too much. And this may not be fair to you, but I can't do this anymore." He said and he started to walk away.

"Nick wait!" Miley said and she grabbed his wrist.

"Wha--?" But he didn't get to finish because Miley's lips were on his own. He was surprised to say the least, but that didn't mean that he didn't enjoy it. With a second of hesitation, he was kissing her back with all of the passion he had. They pulled apart and leaned his forehead against hers.

"Nick . . . " Miley said with a small smile.

"Yes?" He replied, returning her smile fully.

"I love you."

**And that's the end my friends. I hope you liked this story, because I sure liked writing it. It's kind of sad to end it though. Everytime I write a story I feel like I'm putting a part of me in it for the whole world to see. And then when it's over, it's hard to let it go. But soon enough, inspiration will come to me and I'll have a new story to write.  
Thanks again for all of your reviews!**

**xoxo,  
CourtneyDangerJonas2038**


	5. Tell Me What You Want

**So this story is over, but I have a favor to ask of you guys!**

**Want a new story from me?  
Tell me what you want and I'll pick a few and write them.**

**I'm on spring break for the next week so I'll have some time on my hands.  
**

**Also . . . **

**I'm a huge fan of Shess (Shane/Tess) fanfics on Camp Rock.  
So if anyone wants to write a nice one for me . . . **

**I would love them forever!**

**So write one or tell me what you want me to write!**

**xoxo,  
CourtneyDangerJonas2038**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys!!! Thanks so much for reading this story.**

**So I have four new ideas for stories . . .**

**I want everyone to please pick a one-shot and a multi chapter from the following choices**

**The ones that get the most votes will be written.**

**So please, if you see something you like, then vote.**

**ONE SHOTS: (only pick one)**

**1. The recording of "Send it On" **_Nick and Miley are friends but when Disney pairs them up to record a song together will their friendship remain intact? Will it be replaced by something better? Or is it just too late?_

**2. MTV Movie Awards **_Miley won a Movie Award!! But when the person she least expects shows up to her house to congratulate her, what will she do?_

**MULTICHAPTERS: (pick only one of these too)**

**1. The Disney Mansion**_ Disney needs a new way to get more viewers and the Disney Channel games just aren't going to cut it anymore. That's when it comes to them, the Disney Mansion! They have Disney's 6 biggest stars move in together. Starring: Nick, Kevin, Joe, Miley, Demi and Selena_

**2. Nick shoots another HannH Montanna episode **_What if Disney wanted to put every Miley/JB rumor to rest by having Nick and his brothers guest star on the show again? How will this affect Nick and Miley? Starring: Nick, Kevin, Joe, Miley, Mitchel and Emily_

**Okay guys, leave your vote in a review.**

**Voting is open until next week.**

**The one-shot will be posted first, then I'll start the other one.**


End file.
